


Steve, It's Cold Outside

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Bickering, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Seduction, Songfic, Stubborn Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas eve, cold outside, and Bucky wants Steve to stay. Songfic for "Baby, It's Cold Outside".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a songfic for "Baby, It's Cold Outside". I was listening to it with Idina Menzel and Michael Buble and I just pictured Steve and Bucky going back and forth and I wound up laughing like a crazy person. Any words in italics are song lyrics. Some lyrics have been tweaked and moved around but I tried to keep as much as possible of the song. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  You can also find me on [tumblr](http://zimaaktivov.tumblr.com/)

" _I_   _really can't stay, Bucky_." The words were tinged with regret but the storm was really kicking up its' pace. The snow fell in a steady blanket over the streets of Brooklyn. The newspaper had been printing all week how this was going to be the snowstorm of the century. Twas the night before Christmas, Steve and Bucky were spending their Christmas Day with their families so tonight was just for the two of them.

 

Bucky was sprawled out on the couch, deliciously rumpled. His tie from the church Mass earlier in the day was long since lost in the apartment. A few buttons of his shirt were undone and showing glimpses of a sculpted chest. A beer was held loosely between his fingers as he reclined his head back on the cushions to peer at Steve who was pressed up against the window, his fingerprints smudging the glass.

 

" _Stevie-baby, it's cold outside_." The snow was falling steadily now. The had enjoyed the soft flakes on the way home, racing and laughing in the streets for as long as they could before Steve's lungs had begun to burn.

 

Steve was well aware of how cold it was outside. He and his mother had been saving for a better coat for him. The chill in the air stole his breath away no matter how much he tried to smother his nose and mouth with his scarf. The winter season was not kind to Steve. He shook his head at Bucky's words, he knew he couldn't stay here all night. " _I've got to go away_."

 

" _Steve, it's ridiculously cold outside_." A faint exasperated tone crept into Bucky's words. He set his beer down with a clink on the table as he pushed up from the cushion. "Come on, Stevie. It's simply too cold for you to head home now."

 

" _This evening has been so very nice, Buck_." He murmured quietly, tugging the oversized sleeves of his sweater down over his hands. Steve avoided Bucky's eyes as he approached, he knew he always had such a hard time denying Bucky his company. He could easily decline dancing and drinking himself blind when Bucky asked but his heart could not defend against James Buchanan Barnes when he flashed him that one look.

 

" _Been hoping that you'd drop in, Stevie_ ." The scent of musk that was so very much Bucky and alcohol brushed against Steve's face. Warm fingers traced along Steve's jaw, tracing down his pale neck before dropping down to grasp his hands. "Your hands are freezing, Steve. You should have said something. _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice!_ "

 

Steve's eyes watched as Bucky's calloused hands cupped protectively around his fingers. Bucky's thumb stroked soothingly over the fluttering pulse point in his wrist. A warm sensation bloomed in Steve's chest and he felt the familiar tightness drop low in his belly. A rosy flush raced across his cheekbones and down his neck. He struggled to form sensible thought and steer Bucky away from feeling how his pulse was thundering under his fingers. " _My mother will start to worry, you know how she will be pacing the floor_."

 

" _Beautiful, what's your hurry?_ " The words were whispered against the shell of his ear. Bucky's warm breath fanned over his cheek as a soft kiss was pressed against his jaw. " _Listen to the fireplace roar_." The apartment was something Bucky had saved for. It was small but was on the first floor and had a wood burning stove tucked in the kitchen. It didn't put out too much heat but on the nights when the slow jazz drifted around the apartment, the moans, and heavy panting punctured the air the apartment could get to sweltering temperatures even in the winter. Bucky loved it, it gave him all the more reason to tease Steve out of his clothing.

 

Nothing tempted Steve more than the husky voice practically purring in his ear. His eyes slammed shut as he swayed on his feet. He swallowed around the thickness in his throat and pushed his train of thought to the surface: Home, Snowstorm. " _So really I'd better scurry, Buck_."

 

" _Beautiful, please don't hurry and scurry._ It's Christmas eve." The pleading tone was what finally broke Steve's resolve. They really hadn't had the time like this to be alone with each other. They had to make due at time with stolen kisses, hot mouths, and when they could steal more than a few minutes they settled for fast, hard, and desperate sex.

 

" _But alright, maybe just half a drink more_." The words were a half-hearted attempt to keep his resolve but he could see the way Bucky lit up at his words. He was brighter than the Christmas tree propped up in the corner.

 

"Anything you want, darlin'!" Bucky vowed, basting in his victory. He raced away from Steve to fetch some glasses. He rummaged in his cabinets before he pulled out a bottle of brandy. The last time they had had any was Steve's birthday, a night when they both woke up sore, sprawled in Bucky's bed, and pleasantly exhausted. Steve had to wear collared shirts for a few days after that but it had been so worth it.

 

" _Put some records on, Stevie, while I pour!_ "

 

* * *

 

This was one of the best Christmases that Steve would remember. Regardless of any trials that were ahead of them in the future this night would always be a beacon of light in the darkness.

 

The clock chimed quietly, cutting through the haze of drink and soft laughter. A frown marred Steve's brow as he regarded the time. " _The neighbors might thin_ k..." Even in Bucky's and Steve's neighborhood they both had that sort of crowd in their apartment buildings. It wasn't a place that regularly got raided by the police but it was still a concern. Any sort of rumors could make things difficult for Bucky.

 

" _Baby, it's bad out there. No cabs to be had out there now, Stevie_." Bucky didn't even bother to glance at the window towards the storm. It could be clear and warm out and he still wouldn't want Steve to be out walking home at this hour. Steve Rogers tended to attract trouble at all hours of the day.

 

A soft hum answered Bucky's words, a clear sign that the alcohol was creeping pleasant along Steve's veins. His cheeks were flushed,his eyes glittered, and a smile curved his mouth. " _Say, Buck, what's in this drink? It's good_." His lips wrapped around the rim of his glass as he drained the last of his brandy. His fingers barely resisted as Bucky plucked the glass from him and set it away.

 

It was a shame that Steve wasn't much of a drinker; Bucky loved when Steve went plaint and soft under his palms. The relaxed tilt of his body and easier laughter charmed Bucky faster than any dame ever could. Steve enchanted him and stole his breath away. He smoothed his fingers along Steve's cheek, his breath catching audibly as a pink tongue peeked out to curl around the tip of his finger.

 

 _I wish I knew how...To break this spell..._ The words danced around Steve's head. He felt so very warm and relaxed. He felt like he couldn't breathe but he didn't feel like he ever needed to again. He was drunk on the sheer closeness of Bucky. Bucky was so beautiful: his dark hair was agitated from his hands constantly running through it, his lips were shining and bright red from being abused from his teeth, and his eyes were burning dark and full of sinful promises.

 

" _Your eyes are like starlight now, Stevie_..." The words were breathed into life between them. Bucky's hands framed Steve's face, his thumbs swept along those flushed cheekbones. He felt like he could drown in Steve's eyes.

 

_I ought to say no no no, sir…_

 

" _Mind if I move in closer?_ " Steve nodded slowly to Bucky's words, his eyes slipped closed as he felt Bucky settle over him on the couch. His head tipped back on the cushion, his throat bared to Bucky's lips. The stubble that scraped along his jaw tore a quiet moan from his lips. He wrapped his arms around Bucky's back and clutched at his shoulders.

 

"Stevie..." The name was a praise and full of longing.

 

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried…_

 

"Bucky..." Steve exhaled his name on the tail end of a gasp. He would probably leave imprints of his fingertips in Bucky's shoulder. His chest felt tight and his heart hammered against his ribs and the base of his throat. He felt Bucky's teeth nip down on his collarbone, a warm tongue teasing the fluttering pulse. Steve moaned helplessly and he felt Bucky's hands quickly popping buttons to his shirt.

 

" _I really can't stay, Buck_." His hands covered Bucky's on his chest. He opened eyes that he didn't remember closing as he tried to remember why exactly he was trying to leave in the first place.

 

" _Baby, it's cold outside!_ "

 

" _You're very pushy you know._ "

 

" _I'd like to think of it as opportunistic, pal._ "

 

* * *

Bucky was very skilled at making Steve lose his mind. It was always so embarrassing to Steve when he came apart in front of Bucky but there was no one else he could even imagine being seen by like this. He became absolutely mindless when Bucky touched him.

 

" _I simply must go, Buck_." Steve was still determined. There was no way he could stay the night in Bucky’s apartment. His mother would worry, the neighbors would talk, he could even imagine how it would be if Steve tried to leave Bucky’s apartment still in his rumpled clothes from the night before. Bucky was stubborn but so was Steve. Bucky could smooth talk and coax Steve all he wanted but he wouldn’t budge...he hoped.

 

" _Doll, it's frozen outside_...let me warm you up." The brunette licked his lips. He had managed to sneak Steve’s shirt and tie off and was trying to ease the blonde out of his belt and his slacks. His eyes consumed the way Steve looked like this, the fire was still burning and it kept the flush on Steve cheeks on the sweat on his skin. He loved watching Steve’s chest dip and heave as he tried to regulate his breathing and keep from needing his inhaler. He hated when Steve struggled to breathe and gasped for air but there was something that curled up warm in Bucky’s chest when he saw how much he could reduce Steve this; to him to basking in his pleasure to the point that he forgot to breathe.

 

Everything about Steve was beautiful; Bucky couldn’t get enough of the other man no matter how much he tasted him. He tugged at Steve’s belt with clumsy fingers. His own member was hard pressed against the front of his trousers but all he wanted right now was to feel Steve’s cock in his hand and wrap his mouth around that warm musk.

 

" _The answer is "No", Bucky_." A slender hand held his belt closed. Steve’s cornflower blue eyes were blown black, the pupils dilated with lust but Bucky could see he was starting to think again, which was absolutely unacceptable on Christmas Eve.

 

"But, Stevie, it's far too bad out to be anywhere else." Bucky pointed out as if it was the simplest thing in the world to realize. 

 

" _This welcome has been...more than I expected, Buck_." The blush on Steve’s cheeks deepened but he kept his eyes on Bucky as a smile curved his lips, warm and tender.

 

" _How lucky that you dropped in then, pal_." Bucky soothed his hand along Steve’s thigh, spreading his legs a little wider so he could nestle between them. He rubbed his cheek against the cloth covered cock that strained against the fabric of Steve’s trousers.

 

" _So nice and warm_..." The words were exhaled on a startled gasp of delight. Steve’s fingers spasmodically tightened in the dark strands of Bucky’s hair.

 

The fingers in his hair was all the encouragement Bucky needed. He growled heatedly as he mouthed at the front of Steve’s pants. His hot tongue traced the hard outline, feeling it twitch against his lips. “Bucky…” The whine drifted to his ears but Bucky could still hear a hint of resistance.

 

Bucky lifted his head and glanced at the window, the snow had not ceased to fall. The window was low but he could see the snow beginning to pile up to the window seal. " _Look out the window at that storm!_ "

 

The storm would take hours to make Brooklyn into a thriving city again tomorrow. Bucky had to bang out his front door window last year to shovel out his door to even be able to leave his apartment. The storm looked like it was going to be just as bad this year. He knew without a doubt there was no way he would even be letting Steve leave this apartment. Two could play at this game.

 

" _My mother will be suspicious, Buck_." Steve protested weakly, but his own eyes watched the snow continue to pile up.

 

It was in that moment Bucky realized with glee that he had won. Even though Steve would continue to protest he knew that Steve would give in to him as he always did. He decided to focus on other things that would be the best way to spend their evening. He purred, " _Gosh, your lips look delicious, Stevie_."

 

“My mother will be worried, Buck. _She will be up there waiting at the door_."

 

“All the better to keep you here so she doesn’t worry.” Bucky surged up from his place from between Steve’s legs and laid against his chest. He captured Steve’s lips with his own, biting down on a slightly bruised pink lip. His tongue pressed insistently against Steve’s until they parted with a groan that Bucky took full advantage of. He plundered Steve’s mouth urgently, tracing along his teeth and nipping at the tip of his tongue. Steve tasted of brandy, smoke, and that sweet musk that was no other taste than all Steve.

 

" _Gosh, your lips are delicious_." Bucky gasped as he pulled his lips away to let Steve breathe.

 

As Steve panted heavily, Bucky took advantage and peeled Steve’s belt away and snaked his trousers down around his ankles. He left them there to prevent Steve from being able to get up and move away from him. He curled his palm around Steve’s cock, flush and leaking, before he took him into his mouth.

 

He answered Steve’s moans with his own as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Steve’s member, lapping away the fluid that leaked from his tip. He hummed as Steve’s flavor burst over his tongue.

 

Steve’s cries were music to his ears. Steve could barely hold it together when Bucky sucked his cock, but he bit down on his own fingers and cried out around the digits as his free hand dug into Bucky’s shoulders. He tried to keep still but his hips bucked up into the warm mouth that was driving him crazy.

 

Nothing got Bucky more hot than Steve fucking up into his mouth. His other hand dove into his trousers and grasped his own cock and he began to stroke himself firmly. His eyes were locked with Steve’s face as he watched him pant and blush under Bucky’s gaze but he was too far gone to be modest.

 

The thighs around Bucky’s shoulders trembled and squeezed as Steve began to fall apart. He tugged desperately at Bucky’s hair in warning but Bucky’s eyes just flashed and he sealed his lips around Steve’s cock, dragging him down to the back of his throat. Steve sobbed out a moan as his hips shuddered under Bucky’s hands. “Buck, Buck, BUCKY!” He felt himself crack and spill down into Bucky’s hot waiting mouth.

 

Bucky groaned around Steve’s cock and swallowed gratefully the bitter liquid in his mouth as he spilled his own cum into his hand and onto the floor. He licked the cum from Steve’s cock, loving his soft whimpers before he pressed a kiss to the tip and rested his cheek on Steve’s thigh; his fingers stroking the blonde’s stomach.

 

Their combine panting eased as Bucky lit a cigarette for himself, inhaling deeply with a happy sigh. He passed the stick to Steve who took a small drag. Steve rarely smoked but usually after an orgasm was when he wanted one.

 

" _But maybe I'll stay for just a cigarette more...you know I'm not much of a smoker_."

 

Bucky hummed softly in agreement but he ignored Steve’s words. It was far too late for him to be leaving anyways. He curled around Steve on the couch as they handed the cigarette back and forth with each drag. Bucky watched as the snow stuck to the window and the window hollowed.

 

" _Never such a blizzard before like this, huh?_ "

 

* * *

“No, Steve.”

 

“Bucky, come on!”

 

“I said no, Steve.”

 

“Look, Bucky, I can’t stay here.”

 

“Sure you can!”

 

They had basked and cuddled together; Bucky and Steve had even dozed off a few times so Bucky was absolutely sure that Steve was over this conversation with him. As it was, he was holding Steve’s scarf hostage, it was one Bucky had gotten him and there was no way Steve would leave without it.

 

" _I've got to get home_." Steve urged, he smiled soft and apologetically to Bucky. He held his hand out for his scarf. “Come on, Buck. It’s late.”

 

" _Baby, you'll freeze out there_." Bucky crossed his arms over his chest, but his tone was a bit frustrated and attempting to appeal to Steve's rational side. “Your coat is in no shape to withstand the cold right now, Steve. It’s seen better days.” Steve made a face at that but he knew it was true. His coat had more holes than he wanted to admit but it was well loved!

 

He perked up as if a brilliant idea occurred to him, " _Say, then lend me a coat?_ "

 

" _It's up to your knees out there!_ " Bucky threw his hands up in the air before he pointed out the window. “Hell, Steve, it’s up to _my_ knees out there even! There is no way you can walk home in that, pal.”

 

“I’ll be alright, Buck.” He approached Bucky and soothed down a few wrinkles in Bucky’s shirt. A soft smile was on his lips again, it was a smile that was just for the two of them. " _You've really been grand tonight, Buck. But don't you see there's bound to be talk tomorrow_..." His eyes caught Bucky’s. “I am just worried about you, Buck. You know I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I don’t want such a wonderful night to be ruined because I didn’t manage to go home and people were idiots.”

 

Bucky locked his fingers around Steve’s wrist that was on his chest and pulled his hand up to his mouth for a kiss. Bucky's frustration with Steve melted as he had listened to him speak. He was an idiot. He would tell anyone who asked him that Steven Grant Rogers was an absolute idiot. He was always so selfless and concerned for others. Even though he was a stubborn asshole that drove him crazy it was times like this that made Steve so special. " _How can you do this thing to me?_ You're beautiful, Stevie." Bucky whispered in amazement. He turned his head and pressed a warm kiss to Steve’s palm. " _Think of my life-long sorrow without you_. How can you think about leaving me, tonight?"

 

A flustered expression drifted over Steve’s face. “Buck, I have to leave. If I don’t you know _at least there will be plenty implied, Buck!_ "

 

“Yeah, plenty implied about me _if you got pneumonia and died, Steve!_ " Bucky grasped Steve’s arms and shook him slightly. “I can’t let you go out there.” His mouth pressed into a thin line as he met Steve’s eyes. Steve looked away.

 

" _I really can't stay_..."

 

" _Get over that hold out, pal_ ." Bucky snorted. “Enough of that crap. I mean it. You are going to stay here with me, warm, ridiculously happy and drunk, we are going to sleep in my bed, and you are going to drool on my pillow. End of discussion.” His eyes softened as he watched Steve, obviously torn up with himself still. He knew Steve really wanted to stay but that damn moral compass of him always got him into more trouble than he needed. Bucky raised his hand to Steve’s cheek. “Come on, _baby it's cold...so cold outside_. Stay with me.”

 

The clock began to chime, _ding ding ding_ , on and on until it chirped twelve times. Bucky and Steve both shared a small smile, it was Christmas. They weren’t quite sure who moved first but they wrapped each other in a tight embrace. Their lips met in a chaste kiss and they were both thrilled to be able to enjoy Christmas Day with each other. Steve had been fooling himself all night. There was really nowhere else he wanted to be, no matter what anyone may say about it. His heart and soul belonged right here, right now, with Bucky.

 

" _Okay, fine, just another drink, jerk_..." An impish grin filled Steve’s face, mirroring Bucky’s own.

 

" _That took a lot of convincing, you punk_."


End file.
